New Year's Eve
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot Why do people kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve. Reid dodges a kiss in 2005. Will his attitude change in 2019?


**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

_**a/n I'm sorry this is so late for the holidays, but I found this languishing in the unfinished pile of story ideas and was inspired to finish it. I did rework and finish it before the new season premiere, but there are not spoilers for the episodes. I'm not addressing any revelations in the new episodes. This is just for fun. ** _

_**a/n 2 this begins in the first season.**_

_New Year's Eve, 2005_

As he scanned the crowded room, Dr. Spencer Reid wondered why he'd let the team convince him to attend a company party.

_You'll have a great time, Pretty Boy. There are a couple of techs from White Collar Crimes that rave about you. They're just your type, brainy and single._

Reid shivered and tugged on the edge of his maroon sweater. Morgan had attempted to convince him to add jeans to his wardrobe, but he'd said a firm, _no_. Why did everyone concern themselves with his wardrobe? He liked sweaters because he was constantly cold. He liked his Converse shoes and his slacks because they were comfortable. Jeans were too tight and too revealing, in his opinion. He pulled at his tie and sighed as he watched Morgan dance with three female agents at the same time. He looked like a graceful cat, while Reid felt like a new-born horse, long-legged and clumsy.

"Hey, babycakes," said a familiar voice to his right.

He felt his face go warm at Garcia's enthusiastic greeting. Why did she insist on calling him that nickname? He turned and forced a smile on his face.

"Hi, Garcia."

She wore a crown on her hair made of gold foil and paper. The scarlet frames of her eyeglasses matched the low-cut sweater she wore with chunky jewelry, and a green skirt striped with scarlet and gold. Her shoes matched the color of her lips and eyeglass frames.

"Why are you hiding in a corner," Garcia asked.

"I'm not hiding," he denied as more agents wove past them as water weaves a path around and over rocks in a streambed.

"You're standing here, alone, and worse you don't have a drink."

"I don't like punch," Reid lied.

"Everyone likes punch," Garcia argued.

Reid was about to attempt an escape when another agent joined them. "Hi, Penelope. Oh, hello, Dr. Reid."

"H-hello Agent Sharp," he stammered and cursed his shyness.

The red-headed agent gave him a friendly smile and turned to Garcia. "SSA Morgan's looking for you."

"He is," Garcia squeaked.

"Yeah, he said you promised him a dance."

"Oh, yeah, I did," Garcia said and pushed her glasses up on her nose. "See you later, Reid."

"I thought she'd never leave," Sharp declared as Garcia hurried across the room.

"Why?" Reid asked, genuinely confused as Sharp moved closer, and neatly boxed him into a corner. He looked around for help, but everyone was on their way to getting drunk or was dancing. In fact, the level of the music had increased to the point, he had to shout.

"Because you're cute and it's New Year's Eve."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Come on," Sharp moved in so close, he could see the flecks of gold in her green eyes and smell the perfume she wore. It reminded him of lilacs, and he hated lilacs. "You're a man and I'm a woman."

"I –"

"Shh – don't speak," Sharp reached up and touched his lips with her index finger.

To his great dismay, he realized that he liked the warmth of her touch on his skin. No other woman had willingly touched him, except his mother, and once, on his birthday, JJ had touched his arm. It made little tingles run up and down his spine and his heart began to race inside his chest.

"Agent Sharp, I think –"

"Call me, Becky, Spencer."

He blinked at her use of his given name and the urge to push past her and out the door swamped him. This had to be a joke. Yeah, it was probably engineered by Morgan. Reid was sure he annoyed his teammate with his intellect and his tangents. He was a bully, just like the boys in grade school. Reid pulled back from Sharp. "I don't think that's a good idea, Sharp."

She pouted, then her eyes lit up. "It's almost midnight."

He suddenly realized that the music had stopped, and the crowd was counting down along with the flat-screen television. It was tuned to New Year's Rockin' Eve in New York City and the ball was dropping.

_Five, Four, Three, Two, One. Happy New Year._

Sharp suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to kiss him full on the mouth. He jerked away from her and stumbled away into another kissing couple. "Sorry," he mumbled and left Sharp staring after him with furious eyes.

He slalomed through the couples and hurried to the elevators as the announcer from New York shouted over the crowd and the sounds of car horns blaring, people singing and the sight of confetti thrown and people kissing, dancing and hugging each other.

He shouldn't have panicked he thought as the elevator whisked him away to where he could breathe. What did it matter if Sharp kissed him? It wasn't a declaration of love. It was just holiday high spirits.

_It matters because she doesn't care about you. She was obviously on her way to inebriation. She didn't know what she was doing. She won't remember in the morning._

He stared out the double glass doors that led outside to a snowy night and felt his stomach clench because it was all due to a stupid holiday. He was an adult and it was time to act like one.

_New Year's Eve 2019_

Someone touched him on the shoulder, and he jerked, his thoughts pulled away from nearly fourteen years in the past by a familiar voice. "Hello, sweet cheeks."

He smiled with genuine pleasure and turned to see Garcia standing there with a paper cup in her hand and a wide smile on her scarlet-colored lips. She wore shades of red, green in her clothing and her jewelry, but this time, Sharp wasn't in sight as she'd left the BAU years ago to be married.

"Hi," he greeted and let his friend hug him. "How are you, Pen?"

She pulled back and stared at him. "I'm fine, but I'm concerned about you."

He shrugged. "Why?"

She indicated the empty bullpen. "It's nearly midnight on New Year's Eve and you're here alone. Why aren't you upstairs at our annual party with White Collar Crimes?"

"I could ask you the same," he indicated her cup.

"You always tell me that answering a question with another question, means you're hiding something, Dr. Reid. What's going on?"

"I was feeling boxed in. I hate crowds of people drinking and shouting. It makes me jumpy."

"I'm sorry," Garcia said after a sip from her cup.

"It's not your fault. Why don't you go back upstairs? Don't worry about me."

Garcia studied him with eyes that saw too much. "No. I think I'll stay here if you don't mind."

He sighed. "I was _hoping_ to be alone."

"If that's what you want," she said and shrugged. "I'll see you later."

She was five steps away when he called out. "Penelope. Don't go. I'm sorry."

She turned around and hurried back to where he leaned on his desk. "I didn't mean to push."

"I know." He blew out a breath and shoved his hair out of his eyes with one hand. "I was thinking about the first New Year party I attended here."

"Oh," Garcia said, and her eyes went wide. "Did you ever tell anyone but me?"

"No. I couldn't," he admitted. "It was so humiliating the way I overreacted. I shouldn't have dodged away. After all, it was only a kiss on New Year's Eve."

"True," Garcia said. "Why relive it now?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I suppose I'm feeling – lost."

"Have you decided if you're going to stay," Garcia asked, and he saw the hope in her eyes.

"No, I decided last night that I'm giving my notice. I want to start over new in 2020. I need to explore life outside the BAU."

"Oh," Garcia bit her lip and looked at the floor. "I was hoping – well, it doesn't matter what I want. You have to do what's best for you."

He nodded slowly. "I will _always_ be here for you, Garcia and I will always be your friend."

"Best friend," she corrected."

"Yes," he smiled. "Best friend."

"It's nearly midnight," Garcia said as she looked at the clock on the wall over the double glass doors. She smirked at him and cocked an eyebrow. He smiled back and nodded. She leaned in and as the clock read midnight, kissed him gently on the lips.

"Happy New Year, Dr. Reid."

He shook his head and chuckled. "Happy New Year, Penelope Garcia."

**_THE END_**


End file.
